Haunting Reflection  Chapter 1
by xxheyladyxx
Summary: 10 years after the events of Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children. Marlene is 16 years old but has a haunting reflection of someone lost years ago.


I do not own Final Fantasy VII if I did Aerith and Zack would be alive and married with 2 children! : D

* * *

><p>Chapter 1.<p>

Haunting Reflection

Another day, another night. Same room, same mirror. I stood there looking back at what use to be a little girl with high hopes for the future but now. All I see is her. It could be my mind playing tricks on me or, its what everyone tells me. Now I know there is no doubt about it. I look like that flower girl from so long ago. 10 years Cloud has been without her. 10 years everyone put her as only a memory. The fact is. She may be a memory but I'm her walking reflection. My name is Marlene, I'm 16 years old and everyday I take on her features more and more. I sighed and shook my head. "Aerith.."

I walked downstairs to the bar area to help out like I always do on the weekends for extra cash in my pocket. I placed my apron on and tied my hair back. I asked Tifa for my trays and she handed them to me without even looking at me. I sighed yet again and rolled my eyes. It got crowded as usual. I waited tables, got harassed by drunks, no one cared. The usual. I felt like I was always going to be her haunting reflection the only way I knew she and I were different is by looking into a mirror and seeing my dark Brown eyes glistening back at me. I know deep down everyone wants to say who I resemble but they don't say it. The only one who seems to be on my side is Denzel. After the bar cleared out Tifa left and I was stuck with clean up again.

The next morning I woke up to fighting. They're at it again. Cloud and Tifa have fights over me and they all start the same.

"Why can't you just man up? If it bothers you that much why don't you tell her!"

Cloud said nothing and just stared at the ground with an emotionless look on his face.

"I thought we were through all this. You agreed to move on!"

Tifa walked over to Cloud and grabbed his shoulders.

"You made a choice. Please tell her..."

Cloud swallowed loudly and looked towards Tifa and simply shook his head no. Tifa blew out a sigh of frustration and walked towards the door. She placed her hand on the door knob and turned her head to the side.

"Your a coward."

But before Tifa could walk out Cloud grabbed her wrist gently. She turned around to face him. Now he looked mad.

"It's not like I'm the only one who isn't saying anything. Your just as bad as I am so don't call me a coward when you can't even look at her..."

Cloud let go of Tifa and walked out before her. He came to me standing in the hallway looking at him. Cloud quickly turned away. I followed him downstairs. I had to say something, just following him around was just plain creepy. I looked like a stalker to people I didn't know. I blew out a sigh and Cloud stopped walking away. He never turned around but he spoke.

"Yes?"

I swallowed loudly and crossed my arms. My voice was caught in my throat from anger and sadness but this needed to be said.

"I bother you don't I?"

This caught Cloud off guard. He wasn't expecting me to say that to him. He finally turned around and looked at me. My hair was down and all he could think of was the time he lost Aerith.

"Stop it! I know what your doing! I'm not her, I can never be her she died.."

"I know...I'm sorry."

"You're not sorry! Who am I?"

Cloud looked confused. He looked up to me and for a split second saw a vision of Aerith where I was standing. He opened his mouth a little and whispered.

"A-Aerith...?"

My eyes widened and started to fill with water. Cloud only now realized what he had said. He shook his head and walked towards her. I quickly backed away and closed my eyes as tears rolled off my cheeks.

"I hate you Cloud! I hate you, Tifa, everyone how knew her!"

I ran past Cloud, outside. I placed my hands to my face and collapsed to the ground in tears. The only thing going through my head at that moment was.

"_And most of all I hate being me..._"

I heard footsteps approaching from behind me followed by a hand on my shoulder. I lifted my head to see Denzel staring back at me. I couldn't help myself from crying even more. I didn't need to say anything. He knew just by the expression on my face. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly. I like when Denzel's around. He sees me for me and no one else. He can look at me and call my name without looking at a haunting reflection.


End file.
